


Vio's Submission

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Force Bondage, Gags, Incest, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Tie Kink, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: While on a quest, Vio Link gets kidnapped by a strange and mysterious figure that was following him.What does the mysterious figure want with Vio?
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vio's Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request made by a sweet friend of mine on Deviantart, and is also based on a RP I did with her back at Summer of 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa
> 
> Disclaimer: This story contains light-bondage and sibling incest (being Vio and Shadow), if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Somewhere deep inside in an expedition cave, Yuki and the Four Links are on a quest they chose in the “Quest Offers” for any heroes to take.

They selected a rescue mission told by an anonymous person up in Mt Viola, which they all agreed to do.

Yuki was leading the Links with the map, as well as helping them out with solving puzzles.

As time went on, a mysterious figure was wandering around in the cave of Mt Viola.

“What in Hyrule was that?”, Vio muttered to himself as he looked around the surroundings of the cave.

The young 12-year old hylian sighed, shrugging it off thinking it was just an odd feeling that would go away.

He continued to follow Yuki and his siblings, before feeling something come up closer from behind.

Green took notice of this, “Hey Vio?”

Vio calmly looked at his leader and eldest sibling, “What is it Green?”

“You’ve been acting a bit more cautious, is it because of this cave?”

The younger hylian sighed, “I guess it’s just a weird feeling in my heart, that’s all.”

“You know Vio”, Yuki added, “if something is bothering you, you can always tell us.”

Vio smiled gently, “Thanks Yuki. Thanks Green.”

They proceeded to continue going deeper into the cave, with Vio getting this weird feeling again inside him.

 _”This doesn’t seem right.”_ , Vio thought to himself, _”Why do I feel this strange sensation when I’m in this cave?”_

Before Vio could even catch up with the others, he suddenly felt something, no, _someone_ , pinning him to the nearest wall in the cave, as well as covering his mouth with a cloth filled with chloroform.

“Mmph?!”, Vio shouted in muffled awe, as he tried to struggle as hard as he could.

But it wasn’t enough, as all he accomplished was make his captor push the cloth deeper onto his nose and mouth.

“Just breathe in my little Vio~!”, the figure whispered seductively to Vio.

“Mmm...”, the young hylian listened and started to loose consciousness.

Then he was carried away, away from the rest of the group.

~~~

Vio began to weakly wake up from his forced slumber, finding himself possibly in another part of Mt Viola.

“Ugh...What just happened...?”, Vio muttered to himself trying to stand back up.

When he tried to stand back up, he was gently put back down onto the surprisingly soft floor.

“H-Hey!”, Vio shouted, but tried to remain calm about the situation.

The mysterious figure chuckled seductively, “Stay still my little Vio~! I promise it won’t hurt~”

Vio tried to remain as calm as possible, but it soon started to become harder as the figure began to tie a lovely shibari pattern around Vio’s body.

This made the young hylian blush timidly, as he tried to scoot away from his captor.

However, the mysterious figure gently but effectively pinned him down even further, cutely smiling at the sight of his new captive all bound up in Japanese Shibari.

“L-Let go...!”, Vio couldn’t help but moan and blush pink.

The figure simply hushed the young hylian, simply putting his finger onto his lips, followed by putting a cute purple ballgag into Vio’s mouth, gagging him tightly but still in a comfortabe manner,

“Mmph~!”, Vio timidly moaned out.

“Hush my sweet prince~!”, the figure gently cooed, “I promise to be gentle to you.”

Vio looked a little bit confused when the mysterious figure said that.

He let out a timid muffled noise, as the figure proceeded to tie his arms behind his back still in a tight but comfortable manner.

“Just relax my sweet Vio~!”, his captor whispered gently into his pointy ear, “It’ll be okay, I promise you that.”

Vio didn’t listen, as he still tried to struggle some more.

But his captor didn’t pay attention to Vio’s struggles, then he gently started to kiss the young hylian’s neck oh so gently, especially lovingly.

Vio himself began to moan out in a cute manner, but his struggles were still there.

He continue to lovingly and sincerely kiss gently onto Vio’s neck, “You’re very adorable Vio~”

“Mmhmm~!”, Vio slowly nodded as he blushed more cutely.

His captor proceeded to tie Vio’s thighs together, with Vio himself trying to scoot away from being tied up some more.

However, the figure continued to gently kiss Vio’s neck in a very cute manner, hoping that it will calm the young hylian down.

“Hush now my sweet prince~!”, the captor whispered gently, “Just relax my sweet Vio~!”

Eventually, Vio finally submitted himself, now embracing the sensation of being bound and gagged, allowing his captor to finish binding up his legs.

“There~ That’s more like it my precious Vio~!”

Vio smiled in a more timid and cute manner, playfully wiggling around slightly, as if wanting a little bit more.

That’s what his captor did, proceeding to gently rub the young hylian’s legs in a loving and sincere manner.

“Relax my dear Vio~! Just relax~!”

The young hylian did just that, closing his eyes and relaxing his fluffy body, “Mmm~!”

His captor chuckled sweetly, before asking a small question, “Would you want me to play with your soft soles?”

“Mmhmm~!”, Vio cutely nodded, with his captor gently removing his boots, revealing his soft and clean feet.

“They are just a cute as the rest of you Vio~”, his captor smiled happily, gently massaging the young hylian’s feet in a playful and gentle manner.

Vio himself gently moaned out cutely, feeling very adorable and excited of the love his body is getting.

This continued on for about 10 minutes, with the massaging and Vio’s moaning.

“Enjoying the lovely treatment Vio?”, the figure asked kindly.

“Mmhmm~!”, Vio smiled and blushed even more.

The figure hugged his lovely captive, “I’m glad you like it my sweet Vio!”

Vio happily accepted the loving and sincere hug.

Then, the figure asked, “Want me to show you who I am?”

The young hylian nodded.

Just from that, the figure removed the cloak he was wearing to cover himself, revealing under the cloak, was Shadow.

Vio happily and cutely smiled even more out of love and compassion.

“Heh!”, Shadow smiled sincerely, “Guess it was obvious to begin with Vio! But it was very fun to play with you.”  
The purple-haired hylian gently removed the gag from his little brother, allowing him to speak.

“You know Shadow”, Vio began to say, “I actually like these sorts of things, and wished that you would do this to me at some point. But I was too shy to ask directly.”

Shadow blushed as well, and smiled sincerely, “Aww~! Thanks Vio, I’m glad you like it. I didn’t expect you to enjoy these things too, I’m very glad you enjoy them!”

Vio chuckled happily, “Thanks Shadow!”

Just then, Yuki and the rest of Vio and Shadow’s siblings had recently entered the part of the cave that both young hylians were in.

“What did we just ran into?!”, Blue said in shock.

Red cutely smiled and giggled, “This looks so cute!!”

Green blushed in embarrassment and understand-meant, “So wait, Shadow?”

Shadow looked at the embarrassed Green, “Yeah?”  
“Were you the one who wrote that anonymous request?”

The purple-haired hylian nodded.

Vio cutely smiled at the sight.

“You know Shadow, you could’ve at least play with Vio in a different scenario, and not just kidnap him.”

Shadow sweat-dropped a little bit, “Um, how come?”

Blue angrily shouted out of annoyance, “Come on Shadow! The puzzles were harder to solve without Vio to begin with!”

“Oh my...! I didn’t thought of that, my bad.”

Vio blushed at the moment that Yuki and the others walked in, “You guys understand right?”

Everyone but Blue nodded, as they did understand what both Vio and Shadow were doing.

“Now come on you lovebirds!”, Green said in a cute manner, “Let’s get out of here!”  
With that, the six of them proceed to go out of Mt Viola.

And after their time in that cave, both Vio and Shadow met by at castle dungeon, with both hylians getting ready, for another bondage session with each other.


End file.
